


Tough lover

by LonelyAngel



Series: Smut/Kink oneshots [3]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Singing, Smut, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 07:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10329473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyAngel/pseuds/LonelyAngel
Summary: Tyler cleans the house and sings and dances around and Josh watches him. It leads to... well I guess you know.





	

Tyler wanted to clean the house. Josh was at the local music store to buy some new albums and Tyler knew it was the best time to clean the house. Maybe Josh was the bottom in their bedroom, but Tyler was the one who cooked (well, he tried), cleaned the house and the laundry was his job, too. He didn't mind, it relaxed him and it was satisfying to see how clean the house was afterwards. He hoovered the floors at first.  
Then, he got a cloth and filled a bucket with water. He moaned softly, the hot water felt so good on his hands. He started with the living room and cleaned the shelves. Tyler had to sneeze when he dispersed the dust. It didn't take long until he started to sing. He sang the first song that came to his mind. It was Christina Aguilera's 'Tough lover.'  
  
"Ooh, oh yeah yeah  
Oooh yeah yeah"  
  
He cleared his throat. He could do it better.  
  
"I need a tough lover, yeah yeah yeah  
I need a, a tough lover, woo  
I need a, a tough lover, yeah yeah yeah  
A tough lover, ooh yeah"  
  
After a few seconds, Tyler got into the song.  He increased the volume of his voice.  
  
"When he kisses me, I get that thrill  
When he does that wiggle I won't keep still  
I wanna a tough lover  
A tough lover  
I need a tough lover  
Tough lover  
  
  
The seven sisters got nothing on him  
I'm talking about a lover who's fast as the wind  
Everyone will talk about how he got me fixed  
It ain't voodoo, it's just that twist  
He will be the greatest lover that ever come to pass  
  
Don Juan ain't got the half the chance."  
  
He wiped over the wooden shelves with the cloth, more concentrated on singing, trying to imitate Christina's powerfull voice. When he got to the chorus, he started to swing his hips.  
  
"He's a tough lover  
A tough lover  
He's a tough lover  
A tough lover"  
  
Tyler threw the cloth on the floor, not caring about the water that splashed everywhere. He danced seductively, swinging his hips, running his hands through his hair. He closed his eyes. He felt sexy.  
  
"Hey, hey, heyah  
He'll make me laugh, he'll make me cry  
He'll be so tough he'll make Venus come alive  
He'll do anything that he wants to do  
Step on Jesse James's blue suede shoes, yeah  
  
A tough lover  
A tough lover  
A tough lover  
A tough lover  
A tough lover  
A tough lover  
A tough lover"  
  
Tyler ended the song with a passionate "yeah". Suddenly, he heard a slight chuckle. He startled and opened his eyes. Josh stood there, arms crossed and watched him with amusement. Tyler blushed. His cheeks burned with embaressment.  
"I thought you were at the music store."  
Josh smiled. "I was, sweetie."  
Tyler blushed even more and grimaced. "I wanted to clean the house, and however, I ended up dancing around like a dork."  
Josh laughed. "I liked it. You're a very cute dork."  
"Cute?" Tyler raised an eyebrow.  
"Well, you're cute and sexy. Very seductive, actually." Josh said with a croocked grin.  
Tyler wiggled his eyebrows.  
"Did I turn you on?"  
Josh stepped closer to Tyler and rested his hands on his waist.  
"You did." he said with a growl. His low voice sent shivers down Tyler's spine. Josh cupped Tyler's jaw with his hand and pulled him closer.  
Tyler closed his eyes. Josh's kissed him and his lips travelled down Tyler's throat to his shoulders. Tyler stood still, enjoying every moment, moaning softly when Josh's lips touched him at the right place. Josh let his hands wander all over his body, he undressed Tyler slowly. Tyler swallowed hard when Josh whispered in his ear, his voice low, which turned Tyler on even more. After a few minutes of kissing, Tyler stood naked in front of Josh, his eyes still closed. Josh knelt down in front of him and licked the tip of Tyler's dick. Tyler moaned and grabbed Josh's hair.  
"You're such a good boy, Josh." he said with a raspy voice.  
Josh moaned and took his dick deep in his mouth. He sucked slowly. Tyler gasped for breath.  
"More, baby."  
Josh glanced at him and licked and sucked faster. He knew Tyler was near to the edge, when he felt the grip in his hair tighten. Tyler pulled out.  
"Use your hands." he whispered.  
Josh stroke his dick in fast movements. Tyler threw his head back.  
"I'm gonna...ahh..."  
He came, whimpering Josh's name. After a few seconds, Tyler fell on his knees, face red and sweaty. He wiped the cum from Josh's face and kissed him.  
"I need a release, daddy." Josh mumbled. Tyler nodded. "Of course. You did so good for your daddy."  
Josh smiled.  
Tyler undressed him.  
"What do you want, baby boy?"  
"Fuck me." Josh whispered.  
And Tyler did.


End file.
